


From whence they came

by Kagemoto



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bad Ending, Corruption, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Falling against the Beast ll, Fujimaru Ritsuka comes to an epiphany





	From whence they came

Ashes to Ashes and Dust onto dust, everything shall return from where it came.

This is the immutable fact of life, nothing could escape death, not even the strongest of heroes. To Ritsuka Fujimaru, who'd already seen and faced death over and over again, she knew that death was an inevitability. She knew that someday, she would fail; she would face a step she couldn't reach and a monster she couldn't beat.

Perhaps that was the reason why she failed.

As the world around her fell into chaos, Ritsuka Fujimaru floated amongst the murky black tides and was dimly aware of her servants, now whole and complete, battling against the numerous horrific aberrations that plagued the world.

The horrific aberration called humanity.

But she didn't care about any of that, all she cared about was right in front of her.

All she cared about was Mother.

Mother

Mother was beautiful, she was the source of all life and a source of deep unrelenting love, without Mother she would have been nothing. Without Mother nothing would have existed at all.

And so, it was futile to stand against her, that was why she fell against Mother's might.

Oh, how foolish she had been to go against what Mother wanted, to dare and try to stop what was best for us, to dare and try to hurt Mother even!

But Mother was strong, and her love for them was even stronger. Against her, she and her servants were only children trying in vain to stop her from doing what was best for them.

They were easily swept away. Easily taken in and drowned in her tide, where they were healed and made whole again. Where they were shown the truth of how much Mother loved them, and how they were only denying what was best for them.

And now, they have to atone for their crimes.

Because this world was Broken, and Mother had to fix it.

She had to clean it, drown everything in her tide.

Sink the world in her waters until it was back to the way it was before.

And they would help.

They would have to slaughter the humans and make them whole again.

They would bring everything back to the way it was.

And Mother would have nothing to fear anymore.

They would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tiamat is one of my favorite villains, her concept is so cool to me


End file.
